index_of_powered_personsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Johnson (Earth-616)
Daisy Louise Johnson (Quake) was first believed to be a mutant. However, her powers actually came from her status as the illegitimate daughter of Calvin Zabo and a woman with Inhuman lineage. Zabo tempered with his own DNA, which he passed on to his daughter with a regular prostitute he visited, Jennifer Johnson, who immediately gave their child up for adoption. Daisy was adopted by Gregory and Janet Sutter and was renamed Cory Sutter at the age of seven months. At the age of seventeen, Daisy stole two CD's and her vibrational powers accidentally awakened despite having no contact with the Terrigen Mists. This power-awakening was triggered by the interaction of her altered DNA from her father and her Inhuman DNA from her mother. After the CD incident, Daisy was taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. and interrogated by Director Nick Fury, who told her of her true parentage. She was then offered a place within S.H.I.E.L.D., which she kindly accepted. Personality When she first joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Daisy was a confident woman obsessed with superhero culture and the shadow organizations that existed within it. She is edgy and can out-talk anyone with her unflappable nature. However, after the ordeal against John Garrett, Daisy became more aloof, taking her role as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent more seriously. Originally, Daisy viewed S.H.I.E.L.D. as a Big Brother-style government organization filled with secrets. When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, Daisy realized its place in keeping order and law enforcement. Presently, she has expressed that the new S.H.I.E.L.D. is now her life, including a desire to support the team. Emotionally, Daisy loves her friends deeply and worries for their well-being. She harbors deep resentment towards Grant Ward for his betrayal. When she discovered that Jemma Simmons was a mole for S.H.I.E.L.D. in Hydra, Daisy had to be reassured by Melinda May before believing that Simmons would be safe. She noticed tha tsomething was wrong with Phil Coulson when he needed to purge himself of the Words of Creation, though others, except for May, did not. She enjoyed her time on the Bus before the Hydra Uprising and went there to work when it became available. Relatives *Calvin Zabo (father) *Jennifer Johnson (mother) *Gregory Sutter (adoptive father) *Janet Sutter (adoptive mother) Powers and Abilities Powers Vibration manipulation: Daisy is able to generate powerful waves of vibrations which can produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. Her training under Nick Fury enables her to target her vibrations with pinpoint accuracy, causing targeted objects to vibrate themselves apart from the inside out. This is shown in her being able to prevent the detonation of an anti-matter bomb implanted in teh body of Lucia von Bardas by destroying its power supply and exploding the heart of Wolverine while in his chest to halt an enraged attack on Nick Fury. Daisy has recently been shown to be able to use her powers without her gauntlets with the same amount of control as if she were wearing them. She is immune to any harmful side-effects of the vibrations she creates. Since sound is the vibration of air molecules, Daisy is acute to sounds that other people cannot hear; when the Monolith was opened, Johnson heard sounds that Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse did not. After defecting from S.H.I.E.L.D. for a short period, Daisy increased her level of control over her powers to the point of being able to target her vibrations more accurately, perform basic quasi-telekinetic feats, and use her shockwaves to propel herself in the air and cushion her falls. Psi-shields: She has or was given a form of psychic shielding. Abilities Martial arts: Daisy is a superb hand-to-hand combatant, trained by Nick Fury himself. Recently, it was shown that she was able to hold her own against Bobbi Morse, a master martial artist who has undergone vigorous training with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Operations Academy. Marksmanship: Daisy is an excellent marksman, trained by Nick Fury himself. Bucky Barnes even trusted her skills as a sniper during their partnership. Spying: Daisy was a skilled espionage agent, adept at undercover assignments. Hacking: Daisy is an accomplished computer hacker with a wide range of contacts through the Rising Tide hacktivist group. On many missions, these skills have been utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Phil Coulson put her in charge of the Clairvoyant mission because she "sees things in unique ways" and was a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. Equipment Gauntlets: After learning how to control her powers, Daisy began to wear a pair of metal gauntlets with her uniform which helped her in focusing her powers. These also greatly reduced the strain on of Johnson's powers on her body. Category:Nuhumans Category:Mutates Category:Earth-616 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Secret Warriors members